The function of this core unit is to centralize the facilities and expertise of the major physico-chemical techniques utilized in the project areas forming the Program Project. FACILITIES PROVIDED BY THE CORE UNIT 1) X-ray Scattering/Diffraction/Crystallography 2) Nuclear Magnetic Resonance Spectroscopy Nuclei: 13/C, 1/H, 2/H, 31/P, 15/N and all other NMR nuclei 3) Calorimetry Standard and high sensitivity adiabatic differential scanning, titration 4) Electron Microscopy Negative staining, sectioning and morphological analysis 5) Structural Electron Microscopy and Image Processing 6) Protein Crystallization 7) Circular Dichroic Spectroscopy Near and far UV 8) Molecular Modeling, Graphics, Energy Minimization and Molecular Dynamics 9) Crystallographic Computing 10) Surface Monolayer Techniques